This disclosure relates generally to tracking devices, and more specifically, to locating a tracking device or when the tracking device is in a communicatively-restricted environment, such as out of range of mobile devices.
Electronic tracking devices have created numerous ways for people to track the locations of objects. For example, a user can attach a tracking device to an important object, such as keys or a wallet, and use the features of the tracking device to more quickly locate the object (e.g., if it becomes lost). In particular, the tracking device can emit a tracking signal that can be detected by one of a community of mobile devices. The location of a community mobile device that is within range of the tracking device and receives the tracking signal can be used to estimate the location of the tracking device. This location can be reported to the user's mobile device so that the user can find the lost object.
As community mobile devices move around, they enter and exit the ranges of tracking devices. However, if none of the community of mobile devices come within range of a lost tracking device, the user may be unable to find a lost object. Thus, current tracking devices are limited by the range of the tracking devices and the coverage provided by the community of mobile devices.
The figures depict various embodiments of the present invention for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the invention described herein.